Momoe Akemasa
Momoe Akemasa, also known by her hero name Justice Heart, is an extremely active and generous Pro Hero. Though possessing a quirk with limited potential, she strives to make the most of it and deliver justice onto those who would dare commit evil acts. Appearance Momoe is a rather well-built woman with long, black hair often tied into a ponytail by a bright pink bow. She has green eyes that always seem to shine with confidence and positivity, no matter the situation she finds herself in. In her usual civilian attire, she wears a loosely-fitting light brown cardigan over a white t-shirt with some sort of red heart logo on it. She also wears a medium length plaid skirt matching the colour of her cardigan. Her shoes are flat and black. The purpose of this casual attire, according to Momoe herself, is to not stand out too much in a crowd. Her hero attire, on the other hand, exudes an overwhelming amount of pink. She switches her simpler normal clothing for a vivid pink sailor uniform alongside a pair of yellow boots. Some get a headache just from looking at the insanely bright colours on the costume, but its wearer doesn’t seem to care much. She doesn’t wear anything that clearly conceals her identity; Momoe believes it to be easier for those in trouble to find her if she doesn’t. Personality Momoe is loud-spoken and is often deemed obnoxious by others around her. She is a firm believer in the concept of justice, which she sees no issue in preaching to anyone that will listen (and usually to people that don’t listen, too). She has no tolerance for “evildoers”, as she calls villains, and enjoys smiting them without a second thought. Despite her innate hatred toward them, she does believe it’s possible for people to change. If she feels a villain is worthy of redeeming themselves, she will gladly help them do so. She is incredibly generous, perhaps to a fault. This is seen in the fact that she houses both Nanashi Tokuda and Okuni Nitta in her small apartment simply because she felt pity toward them. She attempts whenever she can to help the former regain his lost memory (without any success) and has also taken a mentor-esque role toward Okuni by trying to teach the girl how to read and write. She has stated several times that she herself has “absolutely no free time to speak of”. Apparently this means she spends every second of her life devoted to protecting the innocent from evildoers, but some have their doubts about her claims. Nevertheless, people do tend to agree on one thing about Momoe: She’s very committed to her goals. Abilities Quirk Solar Dust: Momoe’s quirk causes a special type of dust to naturally form under her fingernails. She is able to effortlessly shoot the Solar Dust (Though not very accurately) by simply pointing. The Solar Dust floats harmlessly in the air until it comes into contact with a living being other than Momoe herself. Once this has been done, said being will begin sneezing uncontrollably, allowing Momoe the opportunity to apprehend the evildoer. Martial Arts Due to her quirk being rather limited in its combat potential, Momoe took up learning several martial arts to compensate for its weakness. Of note, she is particularly skilled in aikido, judo and jujitsu - though has also tried her hand at several others. Stats Trivia *Momoe works at the same Hero Agency as Speed Lord. *Her favourite colour isn’t even pink. It’s red. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Mysterious Paladin